Honestly?
by wishIcouldCosplay
Summary: Where could anything start? Why does anything have to go wrong? Why does this summary suck? For my self-imposed "Forbidden Love" theme.
1. Ch 1 A Rainy Game of Tag

**Ch. I A Rainy Game of Tag**

"So Ax, what you gonna do over Christmas break?" Roxas asked, playing with the small brightly wrapped gift box in his hands. Axel scratched his head, thinking. "I dunno, probably lay on the couch and kill some Templar scum, I'm really loving Assassin's Creed III. Other than that, I might catch up on all the sleep I haven't been getting." He said, then snatched the present from Roxas' hands and took off. "Hey! Ax give that back, you know damn well that's Xion's Christmas gift," he started "Axel, get your scrawny ass back here!" Roxas yelled before taking off after him.

Xion, having heard the commotion, chased after her gift as well. The boys had managed to get out of her sight when she heard quite the large thud. She hurried forward to find Roxas holding his sides laughing and asked what happened. "The oaf tripped over his shoelaces!" He said, walking away, gift in hand. Xion walked over to where Axel was sitting in the dirt, tying his shoes. "Hey, you okay?" she asked, crouching in front of him. He nodded, then smiled. "Ya, it's not like it hasn't happened before. But shouldn't you be getting out of the rain? You might catch a cold or something." He said, finishing his shoes. He looked up and caught her gaze, and couldn't help but admire how beautiful they were. "I'm not a flower Axel, I won't die in the cold. However I do need to get to class, so I'll catch you later!" She said after checking her watch, running off to avoid being late.

Axel stands up and brushes himself off, _**I know better, she's his girlfriend.**_ He thinks as he walks off the school's campus. _**I can know better all I want, I can't stop it. There is no way I can deal right now.**_ He walked home, and flopped down on his bed. "Why did this have to happen? She _had_ to be my best friend's girlfriend?!" He said to himself before rolling over and passing out.

He woke up to someone knocking on the door, he rolled over and checked the clock: 3:27 p.m. He reluctantly crawled out of bed, ran his fingers through his hair and grapped an Oreo before answering the door. He pulled the door open, Oreo in mouth, and then wandered off. His usual 'come in' to his friends. He went back to the kitchen and grapped the Oreo package and a can of grape soda before going to meet his guest in the living room.

"So how was your day? You make it to class? Oreo?" He said, holding out the package and lazily looking over to the loveseat. "It was good enough. No, silly, I was five minutes late, and thank-you!" Xion said, happily taking a handful of Oreos. Smiling as she starting pulling them apart. Axel chuckled, "Milk's in the fridge, as always. Help yourself." He offered, knowing that she was about to ask. She giggled and shook her head before jumping up and walking to the kitchen. _**Her smile, is perfect.**_ He thought, a grin on his face. She came trotting back into the living room with a glass of milk and sat it down. He looked over at her just in time to catch the seriousness in her expression as she asked, "You weren't in English today, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He shook his head, "Nothing happened, I just didn't feel like sticking around for an hour of 'dead guys wrote this 101.'" He said, however she knew him well enough to ignore what he said, his facial expression was pained, something was wrong. "Axel, you can tell me _anything_, what's wrong?"


	2. Ch 2 A Controversial Confession

**Ch. II A Controversial Confession**

"Honestly?" He asks, nervous. He wants to tell her, but knows he shouldn't. She nods, and puts another Oreo in her mouth. He takes a long drink of the purple soda before sitting it back down. He looks away and absent-mindedly takes a bite of Oreo. "What'd I miss in class? I know it wasn't anything important." He asked, attempting to change the subject. "You're not going to change the subject, so just tell me. What have you got to lose?" She said, worried.

_**What have I got to lose? Everything.**_ "Everything." He said under his breath. He looked back over at her, then at his feet. "Your feet can't be that interesting, just tell me what's wrong." She repeated. He sighed, then looked out the window. "I-I, well I...Fuck it, I might as well just say it," He starts before going silent. "Axel, you can tell me. Please tell me." Xion said, nearly begging. He stood up and ran his hands through his hair, "Xion, I know I shouldn't, and it's wrong for me to say it, but I love you." He said, staring at the ceiling momentarily before disappearing down the hallway and shutting himself in his room.

Xion, not knowing how to react, puts her Oreos in her pocket and finishes the glass of milk. She writes him a note and pushes it under his door before leaving.

_Axel,_

_Thank-you for telling me._

_Xion_

She decided not to tell Roxas, he didn't need to know. School went by like normal, except Axel didn't show up in the two days after his confession. In her distraction, she wandered through the hallways and stumbled upon Roxas...with Namine. "Rox, she's gonna catch us eventually. I don't know why you even agreed to date her when you were coming to me for everything." the blonde managed betweeen kisses.

Xion ran off, crying. Her whole relationship had been a lie. He had been cheating on her the whole time. She skips her next class and goes home. Roxas didn't love her, he lied. He never cared, he wanted _Namine_. She fell asleep crying, slept through supper, and woke up at 11 am the next morning, grateful it was Saturday. She called Roxas and broke up with him, he blew it off. She didn't know what else to do, so she did the only thing she knew how to do.

The knocking on the door was faint, but somehow he heard it. He was tempted to ignore it, but when the sound persisted, he got up and opened the door to see Xion with tear-stained cheeks. _**She's been crying. Who the fuck made her cry?!**_ He thought as he let her in, escorting her to the living room. He made sure she got sat down before going to the kitchen and getting Oreos and cookies and making Hot Cocoa. He brought it all back and layed it out in front of her before looking over at her, "Xion, what's wrong, what happened?" He asked, concerned. She got through an M&M cookie before replying. "I-I was walking down the hall and h-he was there, w-with _her_," was all she got out between sobs before she started breathing to hard to talk. "Who was there? With who?" He asked, trying to remain calm, but failing horribly. She waited a few minutes for her breathing to slow before trying to talk. "Roxas...with Namine. She told him she was worried that I would catch them, and that she didn't know why he had asked me out if he was coming to her for everything...he's been cheating on me, this whole time." She said, tears pouring from her eyes. Axel pulls her into a short hug before popping in Hostel 2 and making a couple bags of popcorn. _**Regardless of how she feels, I will be her best **_**friend**. He vows to himself, shortly before she falls asleep on the arm of the couch.


	3. Ch 3 Christmas Break

**Ch. III Christmas Break**

"Yes, you can come over anytime you want, you know that! Alright, see you later." Axel says, smiling as he hangs up the phone. The snow on the ground was piled high and Christmas break had started. He wrapped his scarf around his neck securely and went out. It was a short walk, about seven blocks to Roxas' house. He knocked loudly, twice, before he answered the door. Which was answered with a prompt punch square in his nose, followed by "You didn't deserve her anyway." and then "You _know_ better Nami." he said before he stormed back to get his car. He went to the mall and got the present Xion had been begging Roxas for, goes home and wraps it up and hides it in his closet.

Xion came over later and Axel sat her in front of the Xbox 360 he was so proud to own and put in Skyrim, let her make her own character and go off into Tamriel. He didn't hear a word out of her for three hours, until he waved a cookie in front of her face. She greedily eats it and then an evil smile comes across her face. "Now _I _ get to show you a world I love." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to her Beetle and blindfolds him.

"Xi, you can't be serious. This is _torture_ !" He protests when she takes the blindfold off. "No, you will paint!" She dragged him into the studio and shoved him in front of a canvas. "Paint my minion!" She said, bursting out into unbridled laughter. He picked up a pencil and started a drawing that he could paint over, telling her she couldn't look or it wouldn't be art. He drew her the way he saw her, her beauty. Then he finally picked up the brush and began to paint. They were there for a good five hours, and when he finally felt it was finished he turned the easel and showed her, she gasped. "Axel, it's beautiful!" She said, hugging him. "It's for you, if you want it." He offered. She nodded rapidly.

"Xion, hurry up, I wanna give you your present!" Axel said as he pulled it out of his closet and pushed it into the living room. She came in with a brightly wrapped present, which she dropped upon seeing the massive gift wrapped thing before her. Luckily enough, Axel caught it. "Well, open it!" he said. She ran forwards and ripped the paper off, showing the easel box, "Axel, you didn't! Thank-you!" she squeeled and hugged him. "Now open yours." She said, excited. He ripped open the paper and the ambiguous box to find a new Xbox controller and a $50 gift card to Gamestop. He grins really big and hugs her, "Thanks, this actually means alot considering you killed my other controller when you threw it at the floor after Alduin killed you the first time. I'm joking, calm down." He said, laughing. She tackled him and then ran off to get a cookie before saying she had to go, she had promised Demyx she would paint with him. He smiled and wished her luck, knowing how eclectic Demyx could be, and then sat down and smiled.


	4. Ch 4 Back to School

**Ch. IV Back to School**

The first week they were back to school Roxas repaid the favor by sneaking up on Axel in the bathroom after school and slapping him upside the head. Axel whipped around, fist ready and swung. However, Roxas moved and Axel's hand collided with the wall, breaking his left hand. He walks out, holding it, the blood from the cuts barely being absorbed by the paper towels.

Xion saw him and took him to the hospital, a cast gets put on and he goes home to find her waiting for him. "I had to make sure you were okay, I'm so sorry." She says. "Why apologize? It's my fault, I went and punched him for cheating on you." He says, chuckling. "Can I sign it? And when did you do that?" She asks, pulling out a marker. He nods and explains that it was the week after she told him during break, he punched Roxas and then went and bought her present.

They go in to warm up, the January air being to cold to host casual conversation. "So has 'dead guys wrote this' gotten any better?" She jokingly shouts from the kitchen, attempting to find a cookie or _something_. "Not really, and Mom decided to try to hide the cookies up here." He says, suddenly appearing behind her and pulling the cookies down from the cabinet above her, causing her face to go a color a shade under that of his hair. Noticing this, he pulls a cookie out, leans down and puts it in her mouth for her. "Your face is almost as red as my hair, it can't be that embarassing to be short can it?" He jokes.

She finishes that cookie, and laughs, coming into the living room. "You're just nervous, thinking I'm going to beat you at Mortal Kombat again, you are!" She taunts. He laughs, "Totally!" They go several rounds, with Xion being the victor before he decides that he would rather watch a movie. He puts in The Hangover and she comments on how he's just a sore loser. He sits down next to her and starts the movie, they get about half way through it before he falls asleep and she's waking him up to say she's got an appointment. "Hmm? Okay, see you later." He says, sleepily. She hugs him, and thinking he's gone back to sleep, whispers "I love you too." before hurrying out the door and to her car.


	5. Ch 5 New Year, New Love

**Ch. V New Year, New Love**

"Ax, you have to come, it's gonna be small, but fun I promise! Please!" Xion begged through the phone. "Xi, I don't know. Who all's gonna be there?" He said, knowing full well it didn't matter, he'd go anyway. She was only throwing the New Years party now because her parents were out of town. "Demyx, Sora, Me, Riku, Xigbar, Marluxia, Vexen and hopefully you. That's it." She said, begging. "Fine, I'll go. If only to make you happy." He said, smiling. They hung up and he decided that since it was in a couple hours he should get dressed.

He went to his closet and decided that super casual would be just fine, throwing on some jeans with a couple holes in them and an old AC/DC shirt before running his hands through his mane of red hair. _**Good enough.**_ he thought to himself before slipping on his shoes and deciding he would get on Xbox Live and destroy some people before he showed up 'fashionably late.'

8 p.m. He showed up, on time despite his best efforts. He knocked and was ushered in by Riku, who had already had a bit much. He found the living room and sat on the floor, only to hear a rather excited Marluxia shout "Night in Heaven anyone?! Too bad, no options! Anyone have a bottle? Yes! Good! Everyone sit down." He commanded as Sora handed him an empty bottle. _**Sora, you will be the death of us all.**_ Axel thought as he remained seated, he knew better than to challenge Marly.

"Alright, Sora, since you handed me the bottle, you go first. No respins!" Marluxia exclaimed. Sora nervously spun the bottle and immediately closed his eyes, it had landed on Riku, who then grabbed his hand and dragged him to the guest room. Demyx went next, and got Xigbar, they went off to the bathroom. "Alright, I'll go next." Marluxia said, placing his hand on the bottle, it landed on Vexen and they went to Xion's parent's room. Xion then looked over at Axel and blushed crimson. "Xi, you don't have to play.." Axel started, and was interrupted by "Rules are rules, Axel." forcing him to laugh. They proceeded to drink and laugh and talk, after they lost count of how many they'd had, Xion offered to show him her prized collection of giraffe print. He agreed and took her hand, following her to her room.

They got there and he sat down, noticing the immense lack of giraffe stuff. "I don't see any giraffes, Xi." He mumbled, pointing a clumsy finger at her, which caused her to giggle. "Silly Axel, I don't have any giraffe stuff." She said slowly. "But, that means you _lied_ to what? Get me in your room?" He asks, slightly confused. She shakes her head slowly before pushing him down onto the bed, "Not my room, my _bed_." she says, lowering her lips to his partially exposed neck and nipping his jawline, forcing a moan from his lips. She smiled and then began to tug his shirt, understanding her request he took it off and her hands began exploring over every toned muscle, fingers tracing his abs, earning a groan. "Xi, please don't be teasing." He managed to get out. To prove her point she began grinding against him as she started on a soon to be hickey. His control snapped, there is no way she doesn't want him. He tugged on her shirt and she removed it slowly, taunting him. He slid his hands up her legs, loving that she had worn such a short skirt. He massaged her inner thighs with his thumbs, grinding back into her. He moved his hands to her hips and reversed their position, smiling down at her. He unhooked her bra and pulled it off, claiming her lips in a deep kiss. Sliding his hands down to her breasts, he began massaging them, then he kissed her jaw and down her neck, moving one hand to push aside her thong, and slid one slender finger in as his mouth claimed a nipple.

She moaned beneath him, and ground herself into his finger, begging for more. He pushed another finger into her wet heat and groaned. _**I won't be able to hold back much longer.**_ was his only thought as he fingered her into ecstacy. He moved his mouth her her other breast and began scissoring his fingers inside her. "Ax, more." She moaned, moving her hands to his pants. She unbuttoned them and he slid out of the denim slowly, teasing her. "Mmm, you went commando. Niiice." She appraised before he pused another finger in and worked her harder, closer to the edge. "Cum for me Xi." He whispered in her ear. He pumped his fingers faster for another couple minutes as she obeyed, soaking his fingers. He pulled them out, then licked them clean. "Ax, I-" she started, and he interrupted her, "I know Xi, I'll be gentle." He said, leaning down and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. Reluctantly breaking for air, he pulled back and then guided himself to her entrance, rubbing against her heat. He slowly pushed the head in, moaning as her tight folds squeezed. She motioned for him to move after a few minutes, and he began a slow rhythm, pushing a little deeper with each thrust. He paused when she hissed in pain, "Just keep going, it'll hurt I know. Just take it Ax, please." She said, wiping the tear from her face. "You sure? Alright, it'll feel better soon." He said, kissing her deeply as he thrust into her _hard_. He felt it break, and she whimpered as he kept moving. Her noises soon modifying into moans and heavy panting as he began moving faster.

"Ax, mmm, more, harder." She begged. He complied, her bed hitting the wall with each thrust, he knew she was close, the way she begged for him made him want to cum then. He began picking up pace, and she raked her nails down his back in a fiery line, her pleasure evident. "Xi, I'm close." He panted, pumping harder. "Me too, Ax. Mmm, harder." She moaned loudly. He thrust into her as hard as he could and after a couple more she came, hard. And he followed suit. Then rolling off to her side, he pulled her into his arms and they fell asleep.

**the next morning**

The next morning he woke up and stretched, only to run his hand into something soft, he opened his eyes and saw a familiar mass of black hair curled up next to him. He sat up, and realized that they were naked, the memories of the night before flashing back to him. He groaned as his morning wood became all the more uncomfortable. He laid back down only to feel a hand slide up his chest. "Why don't we take care of that, hm?" She said, smiling seductively. She crawled on top of him and kissed him. Grinning, she left a trail of kisses down his body, then licked up his thigh and took the whole of him into her mouth, forcing him to let out a loud moan. His hand fisted itself in her hair as her head bobbed quickly. He climaxed in a matter of moments.

He pulled her up and claimed her lips in a loving kiss. "You're mine now, right?" He asked. She nodded and moved to get dressed. They got dressed and went back to the living room, where everyone broke out into applause as they walked into the room, "About time." Demyx said before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

**the end...**


End file.
